Demon Infatuation
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: This demon Nero came across had to be a little fucked up. First it wanted to kill him, now it was doing what ever it could to nonchalantly be at the same place, at the same time with him. AU, Gore fest, sensual, slow sex scene. M rating will be soon, seeing as I made this long than it should be. Triggered!Dante for a bit of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys and gals~ I'm here with something new to present to the DMC Archives of Fanfiction~ **_

_**This idea came to me as I lied in bed, not wanting to get up for Saturday, and would not leave me. So I jumped out of bed and wrote it down in my note book. I considered writing this for the Bleach Archives, but DMC seemed to make a lot more sense to me. **_

_**So, one major thing to remember about this fic, it that it is an Alternate Universe, set around 1600-1700 hundreds. The clothing Nero and Dante will wear will resemble these own clothing just a bit less. Instead of jeans, Nero will wear tight, dark blue leather pants (We will pretend that there is leather designers back then, if there isn't), his red tank top, but no zipper, it will be a design, and instead of his jean trench coat, it will be a sort of, long jacket with the designs sowed on. For Dante's out fit, he can keep the chaps, and the trench, but his shirt will be a gray medium length shirt, it will go down to his elbows. Nothing to drastic…**_

_**Oh, and warnings:**_

_**Sexuality**_

_**Swearing**_

_**Gore**_

_**And Bad Attitudes.**_

_**Viewer discretion is advised. Enjoy~**_

-…-

The forest that Nero was in was really thick, easy to hide in; easy to catch his prey off guard. He kept low to the ground and moved with years of trained stealth, his leather boots barley making any sound against the forest floor. He could see his prey just a few yards up ahead, munching on his grass. He crept forward a little bit and pulled his beloved cross-bow out from behind his back. He aimed it at the giant beast's heart and took a breath to steady his aim. He inched up a bit before taking the shoot. He watched as the arrow flew through the air and hit the targets heart. The large bull deer let out a screech and fell to the ground, landing on its chest and making the arrow stab deeper into its flesh.

Nero hastily slinked from the grass and over to the body; licking his lips, he looked the large deer over. This deer looked like any other deer, but the fact that its head was held high than a human males head meant that it most likely had demon blood in it. For some reason, demon blood could be found in some animals, making them either larger or smarter than others in their species. That and it made the meat in the animal better tasting and filled with more protein.

He put his cross-bow back onto his back and looked around for a moment before undoing some of the bandages on his right arm, just enough to allow the tips of his claws to be seen. He moved his hand to the beast's stomach and dragged his claws through the fluffy fur on its belly, once his claws found its hard belly; he plunged them in and cut open its stomach. Nero moved his hand further into its stomach and grabbed a fistful of its internal organs; he pulled his hand back out and the organs fell to the ground with a wet plop. Once all the organs were removed; minus the heart, Nero took his hand out and licked his claws clean. Removing the organs made the body lighter and easier to carry on his trek back home. Nero picked up the heart of the giant beast and took a bite and another until he had devoured the heart.

Over the past years he had gotten used to his exile from his once beloved city Fortuna. He found that living on his own in the wilderness allowed him to connect with his demon side, whereas he would be punished for it in Fortuna. He wasn't lowly either, having his demon side to talk to. It taught him more than he could ever hope to learn when he was a knight for the Order. But it also made him a bit wearier of being outside for extended periods of time, and he felt a bit more animalistic. But there were more pros than cons in this situation.

Nero put the bandages back on to his claws, hefted the beast's body up onto his shoulder, being mindful of his trusty sword, and walked off. He smiled as he thought about how good dinner would be tonight. For the past couple of weeks he had stuck to eating elk and caribou, since he hadn't been able to find and deer in his area. He liked to eat deer more because of there leaner meat, that and they tasted better in his opinion.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a growl. He shrugged it of as his stomach and started to practical skip when his demon side (feeling his hunger, it waved off the growl as well) started to excitedly talk about which part they should eat first.

'We should eat the legs first.' It whispered.

"I was thinking the neck meat or tenderloin…" Nero said aloud.

'Yes, and whatever we don't eat we can make into jerky!'

"Mhm… We can."

Nero repositioned the deer on his shoulder and quietly listened to his demon side rant on and on about all the jerky they could make. He was about to comment on something his demon side said when a loud roar rang though the trees, only a few meters away from him. Nero jumped a bit and carefully placed his kill on the ground, standing near it in case who ever made that roar wanted the deer he killed. He scowled as he realized that this would prolong his meal and make him even hungrier, not a happy thought. He didn't have to wait long; heavy foot falls came from his left. He huffed as he pulled his sword from his back and let it rest against the ground.

Nero turned towards the bushes a few yards away from him and watched as a large, hulking thing appeared. He backed up a little as it walked out and into the sunlight. It was a demon, only half dozen inches taller than him. Its mouth was in a permanent smile and its eyes were a bright yellow. Its horns -well, what Nero guessed were horns- wrapped around its face and curved away from its neck. Its body had black and red skin and large black wings behind it. Nero could easily tell that it was a male, since female demons had curves and blue or green eyes usually. Nero could also tell that he wanted his kill, or at least to try and take over the land that Nero had claimed for himself.

Demons were territorial creatures and would fight over any land that they thought would suit them best. They also were not very nice to each other. They would steal each others kills and kill each other if they wanted another demons mate. The only time a demon would be kind was to the demon it was hoping to court another demon.

The demon in front of Nero lifted its head up higher and let out a snort, a sign that it thought that the silveret in front of it was a pitiful human and would go down easily. He lifted a large broad sword from his back and bared his teeth at Nero. The smaller male pulled his from his back and got into a fighting stance. Nero charged forward and let out a huff.

"This is mine, go find your own, you moocher!" He yelled. The demon gave him a look and stalked forward, lifting its big sword and swinging it down to cut Nero in half. Nero placed his sword above his head and blocked the attack. The broad sword bounced back, but the demon used the momentum to slash at his midsection. Nero smirked and blocked it with his right arm, he then swung his sword at his legs; but only managed to nick his thigh. The demon looked down and the wound and then up at Nero. He leapt at Nero and jabbed his sword out in front of him. Nero recognized this move, his old teacher used to use it, he believed that it was called 'stinger'. That was a surprise, but Nero guessed that he observed humans.

That would only make this fight more interesting. Nero moved out of the way just in time and cocked his fist back, slamming it into the demon's back. Nero didn't expect it to turn so fast and grab his wrist; he felt a pull and was suddenly flying though the air and almost crashing into a tree. He twisted his body so that his feet would hit the trunk first and then sprung off, flying back at the red skinned demon. He turned his body and held his legs straight out in front of him. He landed a two foot kick to its face and flipped back on the ground, he watched as the demon slid back with his head turned sideways. It slowly turned its head back to Nero and let out a loud roar, it then ran at Nero snarling with bared teeth. Nero saw that its eyes turned to look at his bandaged arm but he had no time to dodge as it lifted him up by his throat.

The demon used his other hand to grab Nero's sword and threw it to the ground, a few yards away. He tightened his grip on the smaller male's throat and snarled in his face. Nero bared his teeth and kicked out with his feet, but it seems to be futile as the demon barley flinched. Nero looked him dead in the eye and glared, considering spitting in his face. The demon was the first to break eye contact; it moved its eyes to the bandages on Nero's arm. Nero moved his arm out of the way and let out a hiss as he felt his air getting cut off momentarily, he really hated the feeling of the his head trying to explode. The demon grabbed his arm and held it in his grip a moment, clenching and unclenching his grip.

After a couple moments of feeling the silveret's arm, it dragged its claws down his arm, cutting through layers of bandages. Nero didn't even flinch, considering his scales were as hard as rock almost, but he still struggled to get out of its grip. After the bandages were all cut off, the demon pulled Nero's hand up into view and looked at it, head cocked. Its eyes widened as it caught the pulsing glow of the blue, ribbed skin and hard scales on Nero's upper arm. It turned his hand over, inspecting it, fascinated.

While this was all happening, Nero was a little weirded out in its grip. The demon practically went from trying to kill him, to being so interested in his arm; that it forgot he was here. For some reason, Nero kind of got the impression of a kitten staring cat nip, eyes wide and interested. Nero, at this moment, suddenly wondered why his devil side had been so quiet, it usually offered strategies to help defeat what ever they came across.

Only Nero tugging his arm got the attention of the demon in front of him it turned its eyes to him for a moment before suddenly sniffing his neck. Nero freaked out a bit, wondering if it was going to bite his neck –considering that's how demons liked to kill prey- before dropping him on the ground. It stalked over to Nero's kill and picked it up, inspecting it. It looked over to Nero –who was on the ground, waiting for it to make a move- and then back at the kill. He through the kill towards Nero and stalked off.

"What the fuck?" Was the only thing Nero could say.

-…-

Yeah 1 out of 2 chapters down!

I don't know why I wrote this. I guess it wanted to come out and be apart of the glorious world.

Any who, I will have the second chapter up in the next couple of days. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask. Though some may not get answered until the next chapter, seeing as they could be valuable to the plot.

Love all of you~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, long time no seeeeee~_

_How has everyone been doing? Good I hope. _

_Anyways, here is the next chapter of this fic, I hope you like it~ I put soooo much effort into this, not kidding. I was trying to stay on task and not get side tracked and do this sloppily and make it rushed. I will also be changing the name for this fic. Anyone have any suggestions? _

_Also, I will be starting a one shot thing, all about romance and how Dante is a hopeless romantic (and how Nero sort of is too) I will be taking ideas if you want to offer them. It will be Nero and Dante only however, and will be centred around romance and love, and sensual, slow sex. Yup, yup yup. Can't wait to write the first slow sex scene of this fandom. Everyone rushes it and makes it all like 'he was aroused from looking at me, so we did it.' _

_Mhmmm. I also made a disclaimer in my profile, so no one will have to read it ever story. _

_'demon side thoughts'_

'Nero thoughts'

"Talking"

-Tell me if there is any mistakes and what not. Hope its not too rushed!

-xxxx-

This was one thing that Nero liked about living on his own, the nice, peaceful silence. Back in his old town, he would sit up on one of the ledges and watched the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Always curious about the people in Fortuna, they always seemed to be in a hurry. His demon side would always comment on it, awed at how busy they all seemed, never slowing down or taking time to look around. Demons in nature were mostly violent, but enjoyed warm sunny days and nature.

Come to think of it, the more dosile demons liked to roll around in the cat tails that are usually found in the feilds near his home. They never got close enough to be within his large territory though, they liked to skulk around the outside, peering in a staring curiously at him when ever he chopped wood from the fire, or skinned animals. Nero sometimes thought that the weaker demons stayed near for protection, seeing as how Nero was a formidable foe in combat. that or they were waiting for him to be gone long enough for them to move in and make it their own.

Nero flopped back on his bed and stared at the cieling, he was sort of bored. There really was nothing to do in the middle of the woods; he should had taken some books with him when he left, the library in Fortuna would never notice a couple of missing books. He could always go into the next town over as well, they might have a book shop with some good books. Yeah, thats what he should do right now. He got to his feet and made his way out of his bedroom and wandered into the kitchen, he grabbed a couple of coins from his other pants (yeah, his pants were in the kitchen. He was a messy guy, give him some slack) and headed out the door, but not before grabbing a piece of jecky and his messenger bag on his way out.

He would be back soon enough that he wouldn't have to worry about demons breaking in. He stuck the jerky in his mouth and stomped though the forest, the town wasn't too far away, maybe a half hour or so. He would get messengers sometimes asking him for his help, demons liked to terrorise the small town a lot. It was funny, seeing as the demons were usually lower level ones, like Scarecrows, Prides, Blood Goyles, sometimes even a Fetish. Lower level demons were drawn to easy prey and did things on impulse, were as high demons had a choice over what they did and were a hell of a lot more intelligent.

The half-demon licked his lips and stuffed another piece of jerky in his mouth before pausing. He sniffed the air and made a 'tch' sound with his tongue, he walked over to the boundery edge of his territory and nipped at his wrist. he made a small bite, just big enough to bleed a little, and held his wrist over the bark of a tree. The one downside to living in the wilderness by himself, was fact that he had to sometimes think like a demon (seeing as he did it subconciously) and do what they did; such as marking territory. Fortunatly there were a number of ways to do it, one that did include him peeing on a tree or rubbing against it like a cat. His demon-side was not very helpful on the subject, seeing as it was a part of him, it was blunt with things that it should not have been blunt about.

Nero once came across two mating Blitz (most horrifying thing of his life he might add) completly by accident. He was stomping threw the woods, trying to find a big brute of a Blitz, when all of sudden he heard a loud roar. He immediatly changed his path and burst out threw some bushes to see two female Blitz going at it, very, very hard. He turned a bright shade of red, turned and made a hasty exit. His demon-side kept going on and on about how it was the circle of life and how it was natural for demons of the same gender to get together and what not.

Turns out that demon mating was about power, not gender. All demons have a certian level of strength that they could get to and that was that; Some demons were stronger than others and could easily over power them, or puersuade them into mating. Thats just how it worked, most demons could very well get pregnant, but there were so who were so dominant, that the organs jsut never developed. This applied to half-demons of course, no matter how much Nero wanted to admit that it didn't.

The half-demon was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw the small town come into view, he brought his concealed arm closer to his body and enter the town. It was a cheery and friendly town, mainly filled with older people who were settling down in life. Nero liked to come here to get supplies; this place had a number of shops that sold almost everything. Anything he could ever need was in one of these shops. And it was well priced as well, not too expensive and not too cheep that it seemed fake or weak.

He looked around for a moment, trying to find someone to ask, and found a haggered old women sitting outside on a bench, doing what looked to be sun bathing. He walked over to her and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, excuse me ma'am, but would you know where I could find a book store in this place?" He asked. the old women looked over him and smiled.

"Sure dear, its just down the road and to the left from here. It's a wonderful library too, filled with old books and a some interesting baubles there as well." She pointed down the road.

"Thanks a lot for the help." Nero bowed a bit before turning and walking down the street. Great, now that he knew there was a library, he could go on with his life without extreme boredom. He walked down the street with a smug smirk on his face and a bit of a spring in his step. He looked at the shops around him before finding the book shop. He was almost there but something big slammed into him, making him fall on to his butt.

"Geez kid, watch where your going, almost push me over." A male voice said from above. Nero scowled up at him and got to his feet. He dusted off the back of his pants and placed his hands on his hip; he also got a full view of his assaulter.

He looked to be an older man with white hair that went to his jaw line, a shape jaw line at that. He wore a red trench coat that went down to the gorund with numerous buckles; as well as tight leather chaps _('who the fuck wears chaps anymore?') _and what looked to be some type of red material that was to be worn under the chaps. He was a good couple of inches taller than Nero, making him need to look up at the taller male.

"I believe it was you who ran into me, old man." Nero almost snarled, suddenly angry.

_'Lets fight him!' _His devil side giggled to him.

'No. We can't we're in a public place, and he is a human, we would destroy him.' Nero took a deep breath and pulled himself out of his thought.

"Old man? I'll have you know I'm only 30." The older man pouted childishly. Nero rolled his eyes and started to walk away with a 'whatever' tossed over his shoulder.

"Fine, be that way. See you around, kid!" The other silveret shouted at Nero, who just mumbled and kept on walking.

-xxx-

The trip to the book store was nice, it had a wide variety of nice books. Nero picked up three, one horror, one on demonology and one cutesy little fairy tale book. Back when he lived in Fortuna, he would get stories read to him by a beautiful women at his orphanage. Well, she wasn't really a women, she was only seventeen and he was eleven. She had nice long brown hair that was always tied up, in either a bun or a pony tail. She would always come to the orphanage and read them a story or two, always a fairy tail too. He one he picked up was about some God named Hercules, she had never read that one to him or the others.

As he made his way out of the small town, it started to rain... Heavily. Good thing he brought his bag with him, or else it would have been a waste to buy the books. He grumbled a bit at the thought of having to tread through mud, but sighed and continued on anyways. He grumbled as the rain started to soak through his coat and clothes, making him look like a drowned rat.

Nero nearly jumped out of his skin when a large thump came from behind him. He turned around slowly and glared. There, infront of him, was the damn demon from a couple of days ago, standing infront of him, looking at him. Nero adjusted his bag and grabbed his beloved crossbow Blue Rose, he held it out in front of him ready to shoot.

'_Look who it is! That demon from last time, whats he doing here?' _Nero's demonside said suddenly.

'I don't know...' Nero mumbled in his mind.

_'You know, from this angle... He looks kind of handsome...'_

'... The fuck?' He turned his attention back to the demon and scowled.

"Really? Twice in one week? You must really have missed me." Nero taunted. The demon infront of him just shurgged and started to walk over to him. The smaller silveret stepped back, a tad bit nervous at how non-chalant the demon was. Usually they liked to try and tear out his insides or steal his stuff.

The demon stood infront of him and gave him a curious tilt of the head. Nero made a face and tried to step back but the demon grabbed his arm, the one holding Blue Rose.

_'Say still for a moment, I wanna see what he does_.' His demonside chirped, now interested in the demon apparently...

'But it...' Nero paused and looked to see where the demon's hand had wandered; before he could say something, the demon pulled out one of the books in his bag. It lifted it up and looked it over, turning it over numerous times, it even started to read the back cover as well. When it finished it look back to Nero's face and raised its eyebrows, as if saying 'seriously?'

Nero glared and but the crossbow back into her holster. He turned and snatched the book out of its hands and placed it back into his bag. "You are one nosey bastard. Keep your hands to yourself! And it's fucking raining, these could have gotten wet!" Nero snarled with bared teeth and glared at the demon. He turned and walked away from the tall demon, muttering about how it was rude to laugh at someones choice of books.

After a couple moments of glaring, Nero stuck his nose into the air and walked away. He grabbed his book bag and held it to his chest so that it wouldn't get wet. He could hear the pest of a demon stomping behind him, making as much noise as he could possibly make. Why it was following him, he had no clue, but his home was just a few yards away; hopefully it would leave before entering he got home. Last thing he needed was for it to follow him like a lost puppy. Really, he expected it to have killed him or brutilly maul him, but there it goes, lazing behind him as he walked.

Nero started to lightly jog as the rain came down harder. He was almost home now so he could cuddle up into nice, warm blankets and get warm. As soon as his home was insight he broke out into a sprint and made it to his house in record time. He opened his door and dropped the bag of books on the table. With a scowl, however, he looked behind him to see the demon standing outside of his home, looking around the area. Nero glared at it and turned away with a huff. He took off his boots and started to undress as he made his way to his room.

He let every fall to the floor with a wet 'plop' and took out a long shirt and boxers. He changed and grabbed his blanket off of the bed before making his way out of the smaller room. He wandered back into the main area of his house and sat down on one of the large wooden chairs that where covered in animal skin and fur. After every hunt, he would take the fur and either make it into a blanket or covering for one of the wooden chairs he had crafted. He'd like to think that the idea was smart, making chairs and couches out of wood and then covering them in hide until it was soft and comfortable to sit down in.

Nero gave one last look out of the window to see the large demon still investigating his territory. Nero scowled and pulled out one of the books from his bag and opened it to start reading.

_'What if he gets cold? And wet?' _His demon whispered in his mind.

'Since when do you care?' He asked it. '_Since it started to follow us, and hasn't harmed us yet.'_

"Key word, yet..." Nero grumbled and turned his attention back to his book. The demon could stay in the rain for all he cared, it wasn't his problem. It could go if it was really bothered by the rain.

But Nero couldn't help but have his thoughts turn back to the demon...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I'm here for your update~ _

_So I had a Dante Nero Stash folder (yes I had a stash...) in my computer and all of a sudden, it vanished, poof! And now its all gone, and I have to scower all over the internet to find them again :C_

_But anyways its A ok~_

_BY THE WAY, DOES ANYONE HAVE A SAVE COPY OF PAPER TIGER? ITS A DANTE-NERO THAT GOT TAKEN DOWN AND I LOVED IT AND CAN'T FIND IT. ;~;_

_I have also gotten my hair shaved into a mohawk, so everything is fan-fucking-tastic, and it also made me write out this chapter super-duper fast~ (instead of two months late, you get a month.) _

_Here your chapter my lovelies I would like 6 reviews please~_

_Also, here is a little tid bit of information on demons. _

_**Demons have two mating season in the year, the Frost and other winter demons mate during the summer so that their offspring will be born in the winter. The winter demons eat little, prey if easy to find in the snow because of thier sensitive nose. They mainly get their energy from the demonic snow that a pack generates. Assaults, Goatlings, Basilisk and other spring demons mate in the winter months so that their offrping is born in the spring, when food is plentiful and its warm. **_

_**During mating season, an strong demon will go find a weaker demon to mate with. Demon breeding isn't about who's male and female, since usually all of them (minus alpha males) can give birth, its about who is more powerful. A stronger demon can overpower a weaker demon, or a stronger demon can court a weaker demon. The first usually happens when a weaker demon does comply. **_

_And there you go, my brain canon. Deal with it~_

_Also, say thank you to 1163 for reminding me to update!, by the way, the time period has been changed to around 1850-ish, just so you know._

_I love all of you as well, this fic is gonna get intense, dawg. _

-XXX-

Its been exactly one week, one painful, annoying week, since the large demon came and started to follow Nero like a puppy. He had taken to sleeping in the huge tree just outside of Nero's house as well. The only time when he would leave Nero's side was when he went to hunt (Nero refused to feed him, much to his demon side's dislike) or in the early mornings. Over the course of that week, Nero had also learned quite a bit about the big brute, from what he smelt like, to his favorite sleeping positions. Not like the was much else to do in the forest other then sit, listen and watch it. It was also quite cute (Nero's demon side thought that, not him...) how the demon would pout when he was told he couldn't come into the small house.

He just wouldn't leave, he didn't get the hint. No matter how much Nero ignored him, the demon would still come back. And today was the day that Nero finally broke and decided to voice his annoyance and angry.

Bright and early, Nero stomped out of his small house and walked over to the tall tree that the demon had taken to sleeping in. He stood under it with a scowl and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey!" He yelled up, he waited a minute but got no responce. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He tried again, only to be ignored. In frustration, Nero pulled back his still wrapped up arm and punched the tree, not hard enough to punch a hole in it, but hard enough to shake it and have the demon almost fall out of it. Moments later a low growl came from above the leaves and the sound of flapping could be heard. Nero crossed his arms and waited for him to jump down.

"About time, I was wondering if I had to take the tree down, but then all of my nice shade would be gone." Nero sniped and stood straight up. The demon stretched its wings and arms and gave a yawn in responce. Nero licked the back of his teeth. "Yeah, so, you need to leave."

The demon in front of him tilted his head and raised its brows, as if saying 'why?' Nero raised his chin a bit and placed his hands on his hips. "I don't want you here, all you do its follow me around and make me question what you're going to do. So it's either stay here and be slain or vamoose and stay alive. Not my problem, but you have until dusk." And with that Nero turned and left the demon alone. He turned and watched the smaller silveret go, slamming the door to his house as he went. He bit back a growl and let out a huff.  
_  
-XXXX-_

Hours... It's been hours since Nero told the demon flat out he didn't want him here, and he hasn't seen hair or tail of him. Not that he missed him, never, he was just wondering if he was going to show his face again.

Nero huffed and decided to go for a walk, not much to do anyways, plus he had to patrol his territory. He pulled on a pair of pants, jacket, weapons and an apple and made his way out of the smaller house. He took a bite out of the apple and left it there as he shrugged on his tench coat, he stalked through the tall grass surrounding his house and paused when he made it out. He took another bite of his apple and looked both ways, wondering which way to go today. He usually did it systematically, going left and checking the area around. But today he felt like he should go right.

He continued to munch on his apple as he walked slowly. He felt a little uneasy as he walked, he could feel his demon side in the back of his head whispering or mumbling to itself; whatever it was doing, he could barley hear it. His stomach felt like it was trying to make itself into a balloon animal. He didn't understand this, this feel had never occured before. Normally he was confident and sure of himself, never nervous. Nero kept his head low as he scouted out the area around his home, he decided to stay in the long grass to conceal himself better. It felt better to be there and hidden than out in the open, as his demon side constantly whispered.

Nero was startled out of his thoughts as a loud roar came from behind him. He turned around quickly to see two very large demons, one a Blitz and the other an Assault. He quickly grasped his sword and pulled it off his back, a scowl on his face. The blitz in front of him made a sort of clicking sound with his mouth and pranced up, chest buffed out. It circled widely around him and let the long current of electricity that was it's tail flick close to Nero's hip. The assault did the same and licked his lips. Nero growled and flung his sword out, almost cutting the assault across the chest; but it pranced out of the way just in time. Nero leapt forward and tried to swip at the blitz with his devil bringer, but he only managed to skim the top its back.

The assault made a clicking noise with its tongue and let its tongue flick out. Nero narrowed his eyes and slammed Red Queen down onto its back, but it deflected it with its shield. The hald breed turned his attention to the blitz circling around him, almost towering over him as it stopped and got up onto its hind legs. It clanked it's teeth together and let out a low, rumbling growl. It, however, didn't sound so threatening, it sounded more like...

Nero's eyes widened and he looked from the blitz to the assault, both were looking at it eachother. A second passed before the assault bared its teeth and lunged, the blitz doing the same right after. The silveret rolled forward and out of the way as the two demons collided. Nero stood and leapt into a backwards hand spring as the blitz teleported forward and snapped his jaws at his leg. As he flipped back, Nero made sure to kick the underside of its jaw before standing and readying Red Queen. The assault took its chance and sprang other the blitz, claws extended. Nero blocked the attack, but couldn't block the electric shock that the blitz fired at him. His body locked for a moment, a moment too long. His defend failed and from his shoulder down to his elbow was ripped open by the large assault.

He hissed as the softer, blue scaled skin was sliced open. Nero clenched jaw and raised a leg to kick the assaults chest. It screeched as flew back and collided with a tree. After it landed with a thud, the half demon turned and cocked his fist back before slamming it into the head of the blitz that was a little too close to his liking. The blitz' head snapped back with a crack from the force of the punch. Its growled and turn it's head back to look at Nero blindly. It threw it's head back and roared loudly, the once light yellow electicity of its tail turing into a dark crimson. It teleported closer to Nero and slashed across his chest, creating three deep lashes down his chest. The slayer let out a howl of pain as the electricity melded with the gashes. With his whole body in pain and locked up, the now recovered assault slammed it's arm into Nero's back, sending him flying. He landed in a heap a few yards away and tried to stagger to his feet, Red Queen falling from his grasp.

The blitz snarled teleported to him as Nero was pushed himself up. It grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up to eye level, his feet were left dangling a few feet off of the ground. It breathed in his face for a moment before taking a breath and roaring loudly in Nero's face. Nero closed his eyes and turned his face; he waited until the demon was done roaring before commenting. "Man... you sure could use something to make your breath smell better." He chuckled but soon gasped as the claws hold him by his neck tightened and he was slammed into the ground.

He groaned breathlessly as him back hit the ground harder than it should've. He could feel his bones creaking and the gashes on his chest and shoulder burning. He was pulled back up only to be slammed down again and again until his ribs finally broke under the pressure. Nero let out a quiet moan of pain and winced as his lungs expanded. He could only watch as the assault sauntered up and looked down at him, yellow eyes gleaming with excitment. Nero was once again lifted up, but this time the blitz let out a purr and placed it's claws at his neck line. Nero closed his eyes, at the moment he was worrying what was going to happen. Two things could happen at the moment: one, he could be raped and kill, or two, he could be raped and left alive to forever wallow in his humiliation of being taken by a middle class demon. Wasn't he lucky?

But before the claws could rip threw his clothing, Nero suddenly felt a force rush past him, the blitz' grip on his neck dissapeared. Nero fell to the ground in a graceless heap, he managed to see a large red and white figure before his vision cut to black, the only thing he heard was two loud screeches before he passed out.

-XXX-

_Aw yeah, another chapter down, yo. _

_So question, do you guys want me to add more head cannons in this? Like the little info that I gave you about demons up top? _

_And to end this chapter, I would like to thank all of you. 1163, hotxhotguy, guest, Xionamine, SirenaLoreley, TheOtherGemini, Void-San, Redmoon, Nefarious Seraph 13, Alisha and BitbyBoth. You are the best babes any author could ask for._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! _

_After I am done this chapter, I hope to update OFD and add a new chapter fic up. I know that I should be working on S&F but i'm waiting for the fire to return to my viens for that fic, this, OFD and my next quest will be all that i will be working on, for now. _

_A guest yelled at me, and overwhelmed me. So here is your chapter. ;~; And FYI, I update all the time... :(  
I hope you're happy, guest, I almost cried._

_Also, quick note for you guys to read. I will be working On S&F, but i will be changing a bunch of things and the name (Lets be honest, the name sucks guys) of the fic. But its come to my attention that i have a different idea on how I want to go about writing it. Chapter 1 and possibly 2 will still be kept the same, but I'm going to tweak Azeral and Mezua a bit, just a tad. So watch for it guys, the fic will be fixed and not so... dumb. :I_

_Also, we are going to pretend that boxers existed back then, if they didn't. I didn't really put a lot of effort into researching the time frame. Sue me. _

_And also, you guys seen any good movies lately? I'm bored and don't watch a lot, need to fill my movie watching qouta... Preferably horror movies..._

-xxx-

Since when was his bed this soft and comfortable? Nero let out a content sigh and rolled over onto his side. He opened his eyes, only to wince as the sun streamed through the window in front of him.

Wait...

When did he get a window installed on that wall of his room? Nero's eyes snapped back open and he flew up into a sitting position. He grunted as he grasped his stomach and looked down at it. There was white bandages wrapped aroud his torso, with small dots of red in various places. And he was pantsless... He was only in his baby blue boxers. Suddenly he felt naked, exposed and cold. His mind immediatly jumped to the worst.

'I was raped.' Nero's eyes widened and he let his jaw dropped.

'_Think again, dumbass. Your ass isn't hurting, it's only your chest and stomach. You're fine_.' His demon side grumbled.

'Uh, oh. Good. Great, wonderful even.' Nero gulped. 'Doesn't explain what I'm doing in someone esle's house...' Nero mumbled. He licked his lips and took in the large room.

From what he could see, he was laying in a large, king size bed with crimson sheets and a heavy black blanket. The walls of the room where an off cream color and the floor was made of wood with a square rug that poked out around the edges of the bed. At the wall adjusent to the end of the bed, was long wardrobe and a dark brown color. He paused him investigation and took a sniff of the air around him; the strong scent of strawberries, gun powered, and something else Nero couldn't place... Where had he smelt this before? The scent made him a little uneasy, aking him feel like a prey in a predator's home.

Nero swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up; he stretched his back, wincing when it pulled the muscled on his chest, and made his way to the door. He turned the knob and pocked his head out, looking up and down the hallway. To the right, was just a couple of closed doors and a light at the end of the hall. Ont he left was a few more doors and what looked to be either another hallway or stairs.

Nero inched out of the bedroom and made his way quietly down the hallway and to the end of the hall. Nero peered around the corner only to find the stairs immediatly leading down to what looked like a living room or office. On the far side of the room, was a long red leather couch with a table situated in front of it. A desk was placed on the far left wall with a large wooden chair behind it.

"Hey kid, had enough sleep?" A deep voice asked from the bottom of the stairs. Nero jumped at bit and looked down to see a semi-familier face sitting on a leather couch with a low coffee table in front of it. Frost blue eyes watched him as he carefully descended down the stairs, being cautious. Once Nero made it to the bottom he walked over to the couch and stood infront of it. He stood in front of the man who he had bumped into days ago, the same man who saved him. Said male in front of him was eyeing his devil bringer up and down. Nero turned his body and hind his cursed arm behind his back.

"Yeah, I take it your the one who, uh, rescued my ass?" Nero asked, a scowl on his face. The man across from him smiled and leant forward on his knees. "Yup, Dante Sparda at your service. And you are?" The taller silveret held out a hand.

"Nero..." He said and shook Dante's hand.

"What, no last name?" Dante asked, eyebrow raised in question. Nero shook his head scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, I see."

Dante sat back in his chair and lifted his legs onto the table infront of him. "You certianly slept long, a few days straight."

Nero frowned. "Well, thanks for the help, but I really need to get back to my place." Nero turned to look for his weapons.

"You really can't expect me to let you go, right?" Dante raised his eyebrows and smirked. Nero turned back to him and glared. "Yes, actually I do."

Dante gave him a look and sighed. "You should really rest up for a few more days, those cuts won't heal very fast, seeing as you were posioned and your demon blood needs to replenish itself."

"They are just fine, healed all the way even. I need to get home." Nero growled out, a snarl so close to breaking out on his face. He didn't know this man, so why should he stay here? Even if said man did save him from death (or rape), he didn't owe him anything.

Dante growled back and huffed. "Look kid, if you want to go back so bad, then fine. But I'm going to go with you, just to make sure that you get there and don't die on the way."

"I wouldn't die on the way! I can take care of myself!" Nero snapped and straightening up. "Oh really? Says the one who was bleeding out a couple days ago." Dante scoffed.

Nero growled from the depth of his throat (Something that he didn't know he could do up until now) And slammed his hands on the table in front of him. He hated being treated like a child. So what if he was caught by two devils a few days ago, so what if he almost died? That didn't mean anything. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself, he didn't need anyone to help him out, especially some human that managed to kill a couple of demons and save him. Nero learned never to allow anyone to help him out, they usually wanted something in the end.

Dante, however, did something unexpected. He growled back, stood and walked around the desk to tower over Nero, who backed up until his back hit the wall. Dante stood over him and bared his teeth, his eyes momentarily flashing crimson. "Listen here, kid. My word goes, the only way you'll get back to your place, is by me taking you there."

Nero shank back slightly, but he still glare back. "You... you're not human, are you?"

"You and I are the same, except you don't have as much demon blood as I do." Dante calmed down a bit and stepped back, allowing Nero to ease himself away from the wall. Dante took a breath and scratched the back of his head, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, my demon side tends to hold other half breeds close, seeing as there aren't many of us... Doens't help that it's an alpha male, y'know?" Dante chuckled and shrugged.

_'Nice and strong, just how we like them~' _Nero's demon side purred in his head. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Dante, who was speaking. "So, I figure we can go to you place and drop you off and-"

"What did you mean by your demon side likes to hold other half demons close?" Nero interrupted. Dante blinked and scratched his cheek. "Oh, well, it's because my demon like to keep a sort of 'pack' around, being the alpha we are. Right now, it consists of two humans and two full devils, although, there used to be another half breed, and seeing as you're another half demon who it can kind of relate to, it wants you close so that it has someone who can understand us.

Nero nodded. "I see..."

"Anyways, we should go and take you back home, it's getting late." Nero looked outside and scowled. "It's only, like... 5" Nero grumbled. "How is that late?"

Dante grinned from ear to ear and through an arm around Nero's shoulders. "Ah, yes, but I need my beauty sleep." Nero rolled his eyes and shrugged off the offending arm. "Whatever. Where's my stuff anyways?"

"It's all nicely folded on the couch over there, Trish washed all the blood out a mended them back together. As for your weapons, there beside the desk on the ground." Dante said. He turned his back and dissapeared through the door beside the large desk. Nero shrugged and went over to his clothes. He picked up his pants and inspected them before putting them on and grabbed his black tank top. He carefully put to on, being cautious of the bandages, he then pulled on his red, sleeveless over shirt. And last, he shrugged on his trench coat and boots.

Dante returned moments later with a large broad sword on his back and two pistols on his hips. He looked at Nero and nodded. "You ready to go kid?" He asked. Nero's eye twitched but he responded with a 'yeah' and followed the other hunter out of the large shop. As they exited the shop, Nero couldn't help but be in awe of the place they were in. It had been a long time since Nero had been anywhere... modern, for lack of a better word.

He listened to Dante lock the doors and wandered down the steps a bit. The shop that Dante own wasn't located on a main strip, as far as Nero could tell, but the way the place was designed was extravagent. The road before him was carefully designed into a piece of art. Lighter rocks made a sort of pattern on the road and darker rocks were used to fill the rest in.

"Pretty amazing, right?" Nero turned to look at Dante, who walked over to him with his hands on his hips. "The rest of Italy it like this too. This city is located a few towns away from there, this is Capulet City. A bit of a sleazy place, but it has every type of person you could think of, and every type of business too. I've lived here for years, never changed once." Dante smiled. "So, what town is closest to your place?"

"It's around Dumary, couple of miles away from there." Nero explained. Dante rubbed his chin. "thats not too far from here, actually. Maybe a couple of hours away."

"Then lets head out." Nero said, anxious to get home.

-xxx-

_As if Dante needs to know how to get to where Nero lives -_

_Love you guys, thanks for the reviews and everything!_

_I will expand this chapter later. I would loooooove 7 reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Helllloo~  
Strawberry here with an update to give you a smile! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had exams and my dad went to the hospital from a heart attack (He's ok now :D). But I got it to you all~  
On a side note, soon I will be combining chapters 1-2 together, cause i feel like they can be one chapter instead of two. Chapters will be coming out quicker now, and i hope to have this baby done by the end of the summer, with less than 15 chapters. _

_Sorry if this seems a bit rushed towards the end and is shorter, its a key chapter~, i wanted to get this out fast for you guys. _

_Also, DID YOU FUCKING HEAR THE NEWS? THERE WILL BE A DMC MOVIE, A FUCING MOVIE! WE GOT AN ANIME AND NOW WE HAVE A MOVIE! I believe it will either talk about Dante's younger life, or it will go along with the DmC game, but will have the original Dante in it instead of DmC Dante. Exciting no? I am so happy for this, my friend told me about this and I can not stop smiling, I screamed for a while when I heard. _

_I also want to thank all of you loyal readers for staying with the fic and waiting though the long, hard days of waiting. I can't wait to write the next chapter, will be done by the next weekend, I promise. Remember to Review, chapters come out quicker with more reviews~ Can i have 7? _

_I'm gonna start a mini series too, of smut chapters, anyone wanna send me a request? I will take them, i need a few for the romantic chapters and the more demonic natured chapters~ _

_And who do I owe oneshots to again?_

_READ THIS, I need fan art for the fic, anyone wanna draw me something? please?_

_-xxx-_

They had been walking for a little over an hour now, and it had been silence the entire time. Not that Dante didn't like silence, he just liked it in small bursts, not for a long period of time. They still had a few more hours of walking left, and Dante would be damned if it was spent quietly. So the older slayer took it upon himself to start a conversation and learn a bit more about the kid.

"So..." Dante started, trying to start a conversation with the younger half breed, "whats your favorite color?"

Nero gave him a look and turned his attention back to the path in front of them. "Blue."

"Ok. How about favorite book." _Like Dante would need to know that one, he already discovered that back in the forest a bit ago..._ "Beauty and the Beast." Nero answered simply as he stepped over a fallen log, Dante right behind him.

"How about favorite food?" Dante asked. Nero looked at him, "why so many questions?"

"Because it's boring to walk quietly and maybe I want to get to know you better." The smaller silveret rolled his eyes "didn't your mother ever teach you to be quiet in the forest?" Dante shrugged. "No, forgive me, but I live in a city were its all hustle and bustle."

"Now answer the question." Nero sighed, feeling like a mother being pestered by her child. "Don't really have one. I just eat whatever."

"I see. Favorite season?" Dante asked as he followed Nero through a thick bunch of bushes. "Spring."

_'Seeing as Winter gets too cold for us...' _His demon whispered in his mind.

"That's cool, I always enjoyed spring, the warm air, the lovely smell of all the blooming flowers. I liked swimming the best though, the lake near my home was always cool and shivering cold at that time of year." Dante spoke from behind him. "I had to move though, because a swarm of demons moved in near us and it wasn't safe for two small kids to be playing around near them."

"I take it you had a brother?" Nero asked; staring up at Dante. The taller slayer rubbed the back of his head and bit the side of his mouth. "Yeah. His name was Vergil, he acted like a spoiled brat, but he was my brother. We were living together up until he got power hungry and got himself killed." _By us_...

Nero looked away awkwardly. "Oh, well...Sorry." Dante waved his hand. "Ah, it was years ago, don't worry about it."

_'This is getting too personal...' _Nero's demon warned. Nero nodded and licked his lips.

"Speaking of families, what about you? Do you have any siblings?" Dante asked as he put his hands behind his head. Nero shook his head. "No."

"Really? Is that why you live in the middle of nowhere?"

_No_. "Yes" Nero answered simply. "I moved out of my old city and chose to live by myself. I felt that I needed to be on my own."

_'Lying are we?' _

'No. Just, leaving out a few things. He doesn't need to know the whole truth.' Nero snapped in his mind. "So, how did your parents feel about that?" Dante asked curiously, surely they would have something to say about that. "They didn't. Never met them." Nero said queitly before pausing. He glared at Dante and scowled. "Why all the questions?" He said suspiciously.

Dante held his hands out infront of him. "Just curious 's all, maybe I'd like to get to know you-"

"Maybe I don't want to know you." Nero stated, he stopped in front of Dante. The older man blinked and cocked his head. "Now whys that?"

Nero sneered at the older slayer, his demon side was restless inside of his head. "There are many reasons for me to say that. You may have saved my life, but before that all that happened was that I bumped into you. I have reason to be suspicous of you. Why do you want to know me? What do you gain from knowing me?" Nero snapped. He flexed his claws beside him and couldn't help but feel angered at male in front of him.

Usually people would only get to know him if they needed him, for anything, you name it. Noone wanted his company, not with the arm he sported. Even if it seemed like Dante accepted it, it meant nothing, it could all be a plot to gain something from Nero. He thought that people wanted him around because he proved useful and therefor acceptable, but _they_ threw him away.

Dante sighed and moved to step forward, but Nero took a step back. "Come one, do I look like the type to just use you?" Nero eyed him. "Yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not. Is it really bad to want another half demon around? I mean, you can't honestly say that you're not lonely out there."

"I'm not. I like my solitude." Nero glared. "Its quiet, and no one is there to bother me."

"Just think about it-"

"No, why can't you just leave me alone?" Nero snapped angerly, this guy just doesn't get it.

Dante tried again, but a bit more assertive. "So you, you won't even think about it? You want to stay alone the rest of your life?"

"Its better." Nero glowered. Dante huffed, "for who? I don't see how anyone how would think you're a bad person."

_Try my home town_... "It just is, can't you leave well enough alone?" Dante shook his head and furrowed his brow. "No, not when it concerns you."

The smaller half demon growled before shouting at the top of his voice. "Why though? Why care for me? I'm no one, just someone who you came across by chance! It shouldn't matter! I shouldn't matter. Don't you get it?"

Dante shouted back. "I care because theres so little of us in the first place! I won't have another person wither away on my account, not when I can help it. And if you go back to being alone for so long, you could lose sight of your humanity." Dante took a breath. "I want nothing from you other than to know you, I am interested in knowing you. I just want another person who I can understand and vice versa. Why can't you accept that?" Dante took a step forward and looked reached to touch Nero, his face showing concern.

Nero shied away from the touch and glared. "Because, everyone I have ever known, has only known me so that they can gain from me. No one one wants some orphan with a fucked up arm as a friend. I was left alone on my own, everyone feared me, even before I gained this arm, they knew of my heritage and didn't care about me." Nero bared his teeth and looked to the ground. "I just want to be left alone... You don't seem to get that..."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. I want to know you, its not your choice as to who makes friends with you. So suck it up." Dante snapped. "I may not know you well enough, but I'm damn well going to try."

Nero glared and started to walk away from Dante, "good luck with that." Dante made a noise in the back of his throat and stomped after the younger half-breed. "So you're just going to walk away then?"

Nero threw a "yes" over his shoulder and contiued to march on. It went on like this for a while, with the two bickering back and forth, only stopping when Nero stopped just a few yards away from his home, with Dante almost running into his back. Dante was about to ask why he stopped but as he looked in front of the younger male he frowned at the site and the heavy smell of demons. There in front of both of them were the ruins of Nero's home. It was left broken and battered on the ground, ripped apart by the demons who lived around most likely. Nero's jaw dropped; he gasped and rushed forward to the ruins of his house. He dropped to his knees and moved through the rubble, trying to find something, anything. But it was all just ripped apart and thrown around. Even his books did not spare the wrath of what ever demon had torn the place up.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovelies, sorry for the long-ish update C': One of my 'Guest' reviewers has found the trick to making me update my fics. By yelling ;A;  
I've been busy with summer school and shit like that, but I have finally written this chapter for you all. Took me a fair bit, but you got it.  
S&F has been taking a bit to fix up, seeing as I have changed the two demon's personality a tad, just a tad. The story line will still be the same, just with some tweaking~  
I also skrunched up a couple of chapters in it too, since they were short and deserved to be longer :D**_

_**Guys, soon I will be writing oneshots. (Im whoring myself out, I will write people oneshot.)  
Can I have 8 reviews though? Also, from this point on, the plot is thickening! **__  
_

_-xxx- _

It was pretty depressing, having the home that you occupied for more than 3 years destroyed. Nero felt shitty, really fucking shitty. Dante had insisted that he come and live with with him, and Nero had taken the offer, seeing as he had no-where to go back too. Before they left, Nero had managed to scavage a few books that were not horribly harmed and readable, and a few older memories of his time in Fortuna...

Shaking his head, Nero let out a sigh and leant back into the couch. Dante had gone out to a nearby resturant to pick up some pizza, whatever that was. Nero had honestly never had the luxury to eat a lot of diffreent things, seeing as he lived in barracks with other soliders who were reqruited for demon hunting. Speaking demoning hunting, Nero made a mental note to seriously fuck up those demons if he ever came across them. He sneered to himself as he scrtatched the side of his face. The placed Dante had was nice, sort of clean, lots of fond memories (as much as Nero could see). On Dante's desk was a picture of a blonde women with a red and silver amulet around her neck and kind blue eyes. Nero wondered if this was his mother...

With a snort, Nero got off of the couch and looked at the pictures on the walls. There was a few of that blonde haired women, a few of a man who looked like Dante but with slicked back hair. Some had a black haired women with a mean scowl and miss match eyes. And finally another blonde, but she was dressed in leather and had darker blue eyes than the other women. Nero turned away from the pictures and sat back on the couch, he hand a hand down his face and rolled his head to look at the door. Thinking about the pictures on the walls sort of reminded Nero of the 'family' that he tried hard to forget. The ones that betrayed him, severed all ties with him...

_"Hey Nero, want to go to the beach to day? Its nice and sunny, maybe Credo will come with us too!" _

Pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening, Nero turned to see Dante juggling two slim boxes and a few bottles of some liquid. He gave the other hunter a smile and closed the door with a kick of his foot. He waddled over and placed the boxes on the table and drinks on the table. Dante put his hands on his hips and bowed a bit. "I bestow the great meal called 'pizza'."

Amused, Nero sat up a bit as Dante opened the box and took a piece of 'pizza'. Suspicious, Nero looked at it and then to Dante. "What is it?" He asked. Dante licked his lips and swallowed the food in his mouth. "It's uh, it's dough, squished tomatos, onions, meat, peppers and mushrooms. I don't like olives so they aren't on the pizza." Dante took another bite of his pizza and gestured to the box, "go on, take a piece, it's great." Dante resumed stuffing his face and sat down heavily on the couch.

Hesitantly, Nero took a precut piece and took a small bite. Nero could pick out the individual flavors that Dante had listed off, and it wasn't too bad. Tasted pretty good actually. The younger hunter let out a quiet purr of pleasure as he took another bite. Dante chuckled beside him and smirked. "Good yeah? It's from either Italy or Greece, never cared to really learn where." Dante shrugged. "Favorite dish of all time, I tell you. Way better than anything else. Its easy to make too, but I prefer having it made for me instead of making it."

'Lazy.' Nero's devil side commented with a laugh. He couldn't help but smile as well. Nero wondered what other meals they had around here, especially pasta dishes. Back when he lived him Fortuna, pasta was one of his favorite dishes, and it was popular too, seeing as the place was of Italian origin. He absolutly loved Lasagne, best pasta in his books.

"So, here's the deal. If you're gonna stay here, which is the best option, you've got to pull your weight." Dante said seriously to Nero. The smaller hunter paused as he went to take another bite of his pizza. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

Dante shrugged. "A little bit of hunting and coming with me on some jobs. My partners are away on a trip to some snowy place. Nothing too hard for you." Dante winked and took a bite of his pizza. Nero shook his head and munched on his pizza as well. He turned his attention to the drink on the table and grabbed it, he flipped it over and read the label. Finding it to be just ale, he popped off the cap and took a sip.

"Hey Nero." Dante said suddenly. The smaller hunter turned to him and stopped drinking. "I was wondering... Why did you live alone out there? I mean, surely you had to have someone or a family somewhere?"

"Uh, well, lets just say that I wasn't welcome anymore and leave it at that." Nero clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth. Family was always a touchy subject. Dante grunted. "Sure kid."

Nero glared. "Don't call me kid. I'm not a 'kid', I'm an adult." He growled. Dante smiled and leaned over to ruffle the smaller hunter's hair. "Still shorter and younger than me, so you get to be called kid. Think of it as a pet name." He laughed and dodged a smack from the kid. Nero crossed his arms and scowled (pouted). "Fine, then you get to be called old man, seeing as you are older than me."

Dante leaned back on the couch and placed the heel of his foot on his knee. "Whatever helps you sleep at night kid..."

Nero shook his head and turned to the side, hiding a small smile.

-xxx-

_"You are beeing charged with treason." _

_"For what?! What have I done that could be considered 'treason'?" _

_"Harbouring demonic power, threatening a civilian, possible plans to destory our beloved town..."_

_"Thats bullshit! All I've done is protect this town! And it's not my fault that I have a possessed arm!" _

_"Doesn't matter. You are still charged with treason and sentenced to death." _

_"You can shove that scentenced up your ass, I'm leaving." _

_"You think we will let you?" _

_"Well, you're gonna have to. I'll kick your ass with my cursed arm." _

_"Stop him!" _

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Lame, short update for you. There will be another chapter soon. **_

_**Also, is anyone feeling nice? Nice enough to say, draw this fic a picture?**_


End file.
